


Do You Trust Me?

by PyreWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, background sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: Someone is trying to kill Lena, again. Fortunately, a phone call from a certain blonde she has been crushing on for months saves the day.





	Do You Trust Me?

Lena looked up from her drafting table, at the sound of her cell phone ringing, for the first time in so long that her neck popped at the movement. She glanced at the clock as she walked to her desk. It was nearly 3 AM. It had been almost 6 hours since she had come back to the office to start getting the idea that wouldn't let her sleep down on paper.

Lena's face lit up as she saw Kara's name on the caller ID. But why her favorite blonde was calling her at this hour on a Saturday night did strike her as odd. There was the slightest whisper at the back of her mind that it just might be a post clubbing drunken booty call. But the rest of her mind that had never seen Kara even tipsy, let alone drunk enough to booty call Lena who she hadn't even managed to ask out yet, quashed that thought in an instant. A sense of dread quickly washed over her.

“Hi K-”

“Do you trust me?” The blonde's tone was far more serious than Lena had heard from the reporter, virtually ever.

“With my life.” Lena answered without even a moment's hesitation.

“Good. In about 60 seconds, when I tell you, I'm going to need you to jump off your balcony.”

“What?”

“There is a missile headed for L Corp. I'm too far away to stop it before it hits, but I'll be able to catch you well before you reach the ground.”

Lena pulled up the security logs for the building. The night security contingent was on the ground floor, at the main entrance and the security center at the center of the building. The janitorial crew had made it down to the 4th floor. She punched a few keys triggering the fire alarm accompanied by her personal authorization code that informed security that it was neither a drill or a system malfunction.

“What's that noise?”

“The fire alarm. There are a few people still in the building. Where is it going to hit?”

“Looks like it is locked onto your office. Where is everyone else?”

“4th floor and below.” Lena said as closed her laptop and scooped it up in one hand. Then slipped off her shoes and walked out to the balcony.

“Ok. Good. From what I can see it's a low yield. Whoever fired it probably just trying to kill you.”

“What else is new?” Lena chuckled as she hopped up onto the railing and swung her feet over the edge. “Ready when you are.”

“I really wish you would take this more seriously.” Lena could hear the eye roll. “Ok. In three, two, one, _now!”_

Lena pushed off into nothingness, and with an extra tap of her feet she soared out away from the building and twisted in midair. Gripping her laptop to her chest and her phone still to her ear, despite not being able to hear anything over the sound of wind rushing past her, she watched as a streak of fire and smoke cut across the sky blossoming into a surprisingly beautiful flower of flames as it impacted what had seconds earlier been her office.

“I would take this more seriously,” Lena said calmly into space a heartbeat before she felt a pair of strong arms cradle her. “If you weren't always here to catch me.”

Lena turned to find eyes her singularly favorite shade of blue scowling at her.

“What?” Lena batted her eyelashes innocently.

“Someone just tried to kill you and if I had been even a few seconds later they would have succeeded. This one was too close. I couldn't handle it if I lost you, Lena.”

“But you didn't.” Lena leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. The panic in those blue eyes only slightly diminishing.

“I mean it! This was too close. I think they set us up. I was out at sea. There was a ship in distress. If Alex hadn't called me when they spotted the launch I wouldn't have made it.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. 'Oh'."

“Guess my apartment probably isn't safe right now then?”

“Probably not.”

“How about yours?”  
“What?”

“Your apartment. It's probably safe right?”

“What apartment?”

“You didn't call me from your work phone.” Lena smiled as she held up her cell still displaying the connected incoming call from Kara.

“Dangit!” Kara spat.

“Kara. It's ok.” Lena kissed her cheek again. “I already knew.”

“How?”

“You kinda stink at lying.” Lena smirked.

Kara opened and closed her mouth several times without managing to form any words. Finally she dropped her head to one side disconnecting her Bluetooth earpiece from the call to Lena then reconnecting.

“Call Alex.” She said and waited. “Alex... Yeah I got to her in time, but only just. Her office is gone... Yes she jumped off the balcony and I caught her. Any idea if they are tracking her yet?”

Lena looked around half expecting to see another rocket following them.

“Ok. We both think it's probably not a good idea to go to her place right now... Um, I was gonna take her back to my apartment... Yes she knows... No I didn't tell her. She figured it out on her own... What do you mean you owe Maggie twenty bucks?”

Lena bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

“Yeah we can stop by so you can scan her phone and her laptop for bugs and stuff. Be there in a minute.”

“Twenty bucks?” Lena cocked an eyebrow.

“Apparently Maggie was sure you had already figured it out.” Kara grumbled.

“And Alex?”

“I guess she thought otherwise.”

 

They touched down at the DEO less than a minute later.

“I always wondered what was in this building.” Lena said as they walked in from the balcony.

“Yeah. This is the DEO.” Kara said with a grand gesture towards the nearly empty control room that caused Lena to giggle. “Oh hey Alex.”

“Supergirl.” Alex nodded.

“You do know I was right there when she told you I already know.” Lena smirked.

“Yes. I was just hoping I had dozed off and it was a nightmare.” Alex grumbled.

“My last name doesn't make me evil.” Lena snapped.

“I know. It's the fact Maggie is never gonna let me live this one down and she is going to inflict vegan ice cream on me too.” Alex pulled Lena into a hug. “Glad you're ok Lena.”

“Thank you.” Lena relaxed into the hug. “Guess almost getting blown up put me more on edge than I thought.”

“Happens to the best of us.” Alex shrugged. “Hey Kara, could you take these and put them in the Quiet Room ASAP? If they are tracking them I don't feel like getting blown up tonight.”

“Oh! Yeah. No problem.” Kara grabbed the laptop and Lena's phone and disappeared.

“Quiet Room?” Lena asked.

“Shielded lab. Basically a faraday cage on steroids.” Alex said as they followed the direction Kara went. “The whole building is lead lined to block specifically x-ray vision and other forms of scans. The Quiet Room is built so we have a space to work with kryptonite or to develop or calibrate tech that interacts with various background radiation and radio waves and all that junk.”

“Nice. Could use one of those in my private lab at L Corp. Assuming it survived.” Lena said as her shoulders slumped. Then she brightened. “So I hear I just cost you twenty dollars.”

“Yeah.” Alex grumbled.

“So Maggie was sure I already knew.”

“Yeah. She says glasses and a ponytail is a lousy disguise.”

“She isn't wrong.” Lena laughed. “Should I be offended you didn't think I knew?”

“Nah. I just figured your raging crush on my baby sister had you too distracted to see past the glasses.” Alex smirked.

Lena stopped dead. She tried to verbalize an objection but utterly failed. All she could do was stand there and blush.

“Oh please. You hide your feelings for Kara about as well as she hides her secret identity.”

“I wish somebody would tell Kara that.” Lena mumbled.

“Wish somebody would tell me what?” Kara asked as she reappeared beside them.

“Just that your best friend here doesn't want to be your best friend anymore.” Alex said as she hip-checked Lena.

 _“ALEX!”_ Lena shrieked.

They both looked at the blonde and found a look of utter heartbreak on her face.

“Lena. Is this true?” Kara finally managed.

“Yes.” Lena said after several long moments. When she saw tears starting to form in those blue eyes she rushed to try to explain. “I mean, not like that! It's just that... I want to... You...”

“Just kiss her already you idiot!” Vasquez called from the walkway looking down into the room.

“What?” Kara looked back and forth between her sister and her best friend, then up to Vasquez and back down at Alex. When she turned towards Lena she found warm hands cupping her face and a hesitant smile waiting for her. She saw an unspoken question in those green eyes she had been dreaming about for months. It was the same question Kara had wanted to ask since nearly the day they met. Kara finally answered by surging forward to capture Lena's lips with her own.

They finally broke apart when Kara felt something bump her head. She expected to find Alex had swatted her to tell them to get a room. Instead she realized she had bumped into the ceiling nearly three stories above the floor. She pulled Lena closer eliciting a surprised moan until she opened her eyes.

“You really take 'sweep a girl off her feet' literally don't you Kara?” Lena smirked.

“Back to my place now?” Kara smiled like Lena had just suggested they go to an all you can eat buffet.

“Been waiting to hear that for months.” Lena said, then kissed Kara again.

 

“You realize you just totally got your sister laid right?” Vasquez said to Alex after the new couple had vanished.

“I did no such thing. This is all one long weird dream that I hope I wake up from very soon and forget even sooner.” Alex slumped down in a chair.

“You also just completely tanked the betting pool on those two by interfering.”

“Fuck the pool. Do you have any idea how sick I am of listening to my sister pining over Lena and every time I told her to just ask the poor girl out I hear 'I can't do that Alex! She's straight!' It was infuriating. I was about ready to dip a baseball bat in Kryptonite dust just so I could knock some sense into her.” Alex grumbled as she dropped her head onto her arms on the desk.

“When was your shift supposed to end?” Vasquez poked Alex as she started to doze off.

“Like 9 hours ago.”

Vasquez just walked away shaking her head and laughing to herself.

 


End file.
